The new descendant
by Blood fall901
Summary: Lizzie the daughter of queen of hearts is looking for revenge on some villains who turned good and only one certain pirate crew can help her. what will happen when lizzie join forces with pirates to defeat old friends?.
1. The story begins

**The story begins**

This is like no other story you have seen. This is my story of love and betrayal of people who I thought was my real friends but then you can't have friends or happily ever afters on the Isle of the lost.

I awoke to another cold piecing day on the isle pulling over my favourite red t-shirt covered in black hearts. I arranged to meet my best friends Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay to course Mischief to the people of the Isle.

After stealing, scaring and running riot on the Isle. Mal decided to steal candy. A lollipop from a baby. She smiled and waved the lollipop proudly in the air.

"Hmmm" boomed a wicked voice.

"Hi, mom" Mal smiled turning to face her mother.

"Really Mal stealing candy?" Maleficent quizzed.

"It was from a baby" replied Mal.

"That's my nasty little girl" Maleficent smiled.

Maleficent rubbed the Lollipop under her armpit. "Give this back to the dreadful creature" She explained.

"Oh! There's news!" Explained Maleficent. " You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon." She added.

"Which four" I asked.

"Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos" replied Maleficent.

I had nothing more to say I just stared down towards the ground lost in thought.

"What? I'm not going to some boarding school" exclaimed Evie.

"filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses! And perfect princes. Ugh" added Mal.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" asked Jay.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon." exclaimed Carlos.

I said my goodbyes and headed of home I could not bare to look at my friends. I also had to tell my mother The queen of hearts the news.

"Mother!" I shouted.

"Lizzie I'm in the garden" replied The queen of hearts.

"Mother what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm playing some croquet" she replied.

"I have some news The evil queen, Maleficent, Jafar and Cruella children have been chosen to go to Auradon" I explained.

"I know of part of the plan Maleficent thinks she can steal the fairy godmothers magic wand" she replied. "You are a disgrace to me to not get picked to go of with your head." She screamed.

I decided to wave my friends of to their new life's I arrived just before they had jumped inside of the black limo it sickened me to think they was going of to a life of luxury.

Evie spotted me standing alone she decided to comfort me.

"Sorry you can't come with us but we will try and keep in touch" she exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug I tried to shake her of as I hated hugs.

I watched the limo roll of into the distance.

That was the last time I had heard from them it turned my heart more colder the darkness sinking in my heart. I became a monster walking in Mal's past shoes I ruled the isle everyone mostly was afraid of my wrath. The loneliness turned into months before the coronation of king Ben when all four villain kids turned the back on evil I vowed to make them pay.

* * *

 **6 month later**

I woke up to the same routine everyday but today was different I walked through Ursula's Fish and chip shop the food was not really good there but no food on Isle tasted right it was just the way life was. I sat down on an empty chair. In front of house Ursula's daughter stood with her pirate crew watching the traitors on the TV it made most of villain kids angry and wanted to kill them or make them suffer.

"Poser!" Uma screamed.

"Oh, I would love to wipe the smiles off their faces. You know what I mean?" quizzed Harry.

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt. " shouted Uma.

"Who turned her back on evil." added Harry.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang. Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... stuck." Laughed Gill.

"What kind of name is Shrimpy" I giggled.

"Who said that!" boomed Uma.

"Me" I replied walking over to pirate gang.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked.

"I'm not scared of you or anybody" I threatened. "Your not the only one to want to get revenge on the traitors" I added.

"I have a plan if you wish to help me" Explained Uma.

"I'm listening" I replied.

"If you help me steal the magic wand I can break us all out to Auradon" she continued to explain.

"why would you need my help and what would I gain by helping you?" I quizzed.

"You know Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos well and want revenge for forgetting you. I will make you second in command with Harry" Uma replied.

"You got a deal" I smirked. "Let get started on a plan" I suggested.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading in the next chapter Mal and gang comeback to Isle what will Uma have in store and How will lizzie cope when her past come back to haunt her. ;]**


	2. Capturing the king

After careful discussion of the plan to take over Auradon I decided to go for a walk past curl up and dye the number one hairdressers on the isle. To treat myself by dyeing my hair colour bright red from boring brown. I entered the shop to find Dizzy singing a dancing around cleaning the floor.

"Hey Dizzy" I smiled.

"Lizzie" shouted Dizzy pulling me in close for a hug.

"So you still cleaning this palace then" I asked.

"Yes evil stepmother turned into evil grandmother" sighed Dizzy.

"I don't suppose you could do my hair" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

After she had finished I handed her tip I exited the shop when a blonde haired girl with purple tips brushed past me I instantly recognised her it was Mal. I turned the corner only to bump into Harry and Gill.

"Oi watch it!" shouted Harry.

"I have some news" I explained. "Mal's back"

"Wait until Uma hears about this" smiled Harry.

"Gill go tell Uma" I commanded. "Harry lets go have some fun"

We entered the shop. Dizzy had finished dyeing Mal hair purple Mal handed her a tip.

"Fork it over, you runt." harry commanded.

Dizzy had no choice but to hand over her money.

"Now the rest of it." Harry also commanded.

"Hi Harry, Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?" Mal asked.

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise. Just wait until Uma hears you're back" he smiled.

"She's never gonna give you back your old territory" I smirked.

"Lizzie" Mal gasped.

"Hello Mal" I smiled.

"Your working for Uma why?" asked Mal.

"You will find out soon let just say of with your head" I giggled.

Harry and I headed back to Uma to discuss fate of ex villains.

"What's the plan Uma" I asked.

"Seeing as we can't leave the isle of the lost then she need to bring us magic wand" she explained. "If mal is here her friend can't be far behind"

"The plan is simple you three will capture the king and tell Mal to meet me here" she continued to explain.

"Ok lets get going" I smiled.

We arrived at Mal hideaway Evie, Jay and Carlos was waiting to see their friend when all of a sudden and angry looking Ben came stomping down hideaway stairs.

"Ben come back!" shouted Evie.

Meanwhile I decided to talk to Ben.

"Hi Ben" I smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Lizzie daughter of the queen of hearts former friend of your girlfriend" I explained.

"What can I help you with?" quizzed Ben.

"Oh nothing now Harry!" I shouted.

Harry jumped out followed by Gill tying a piece of rope around his hands.

"You won't get away with this" Ben cried.

"Harry, Gill take him to Uma" I commanded.

All of a sudden I heard a voice calling out for Ben it was Evie.

"Ben!" shouted Evie.

I decided to creep out of shadows to scare them.

"Ben, don't scare us like that." exclaimed Evie.

"Don't scare you? But that's my specialty" I Giggled.

"Lizzie" gasped Evie. "What did you do with Ben?"

"Oh, uh, we nicked him." I explained. "And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight. Alone. Uma wants a little visit." I smirked.

"And if not?" asked Evie.

"Well you could say of with his head" I giggled.

I headed of back to chip Shoppe.

"Lizzie your back how did it go?" asked Uma.

"I think we scared them" I replied.

"Where is the prisoner?" I asked.

"In the cellar" she replied. "Why?"

"I just want to talk to him" I replied.

I headed of down towards the cellar king ben was still tied up with rope and looked sad I decided to uncut the rope.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"what made you choose those Villain kids?" I asked.

"I knew I needed to give all the villain kids on isle their best chance" he explained.

"Did you think of the villain you left behind?" I quizzed.

"No" he silently replied.

"If you let me go I promise you will have your say" He pleaded.

"Not a chance!" I shouted.

I walked to door and slammed it tightly shut locking King inside but I knew his time would come...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading ;]**


End file.
